Within the Mind
by Kelsey-Short
Summary: There are times when the mind creates a world that one only wishes they could venture into. When reality shifts and the truth bends and we are no longer residing within the world of the living. No longer confined to natural bounds. This is new, this is a journey, and only a handful will ever experience such bliss.


**-Prologue-**

Birds chirped, the sun shone, and everything was in harmony. That was the promise, a new beginning in a new world; yet some things always remain the same. Power was the constant—the strive for being different, for being revolutionary, and power had been the goal for centuries. The fountain of youth, Nicolas Flamel's search for immortality; no one wanted to die.

The vials clacked spontaneously, complaining against movement as the liquid contents sloshed and rose up against the smooth glass sides. The chemicals bubbled and screeched upon reaching the boiling point, calling their master forward to examine what he had created. And that he did, come forward with passion in his eyes. The man was full of life, full of understanding for the way things corresponded together in the world and he had a destiny before him. The man was meant to change the course of history, oblivious to the mystery that would live for centuries. The world would never be prepared for his mind but to him, such a circumstance did not matter, he would push forward and declare himself to the heavens.

"The contents are prepared, the color correct." The man's partner breathed out, exhaustion taking over as he rubbed at his eyes. There had been so many failures prior to this trial, what would make this batch any different than the rest? Yet the man was not discouraged; he saw the research to be a puzzle, just waiting for the perfect person to stroll along and move its finishing shapes into place. He would crack the code, discover the secret, uncover immortality.

Walking forward at a calm leisurely pace, the man reached his smooth hand forward and took grip of the vial, his pulse pounded against the glass and without second's hesitation he tipped the vial back to his mouth and downed the contents. It was time.

His hands shook but he proceeded to grip onto a short, cool blade. The metal's chill bit into his skin and sent tingles down his spine—reminding the alchemist what actions were to follow. A glance was exchanged between the man and his partner, a thousand words spoken as their eyes met and before he had time to take his next breath, the man ran the blade along the surface of his skin.

Blood flooded to the surface and seeped into the contours of his hand like miniature rivers. His breath was held as his partner panted like an over exhausted horse; both eyes trained to the cut on the skin. The world was not prepared for the man's marvelous mind, was not prepared for the rips in reality that had tied the fabrics of humanity together. In that next minute, everything changed.

The skin pulled together… and healed.

**This is my prologue for 'Secret of the Lost' or as you guys know it- Three Months Ago :) Now, I've finished writing it and I've begun sending it to agencies/publishers...BUT I NEED YOUR HELP. **

**I need your support, and your encouragement to not give up-so do several things for me. **

**1) If you have a goodreads ( ) account, become a fan of my author page (Kelsey Cross) **

**2) Follow me on Twitter ( KelseyCrossing) **

**3) Ask me questions, let me know you want this to happen! **

**Obviously, the twilight aspect of 'Three Months Ago' has been eliminated. Instead, this is now the synopsis! **

It was 1580 when the colony of Roanoke was established with the promise of a new life; and within the crowd was alchemist Joseph Abbot and his partner, Thomas Hariot. Two men with the determination to discover the key to immortality; and by some luck they managed to just that, but not without unnatural repercussions.

_Secret of the Lost_ is a compelling story that revolves around Annabeth Ross, a modern seventeen year old girl who wants nothing more than to be invisible to the world around her. Having witnessed the untimely death of her mother and the slow deterioration of her abusive father, Anna's mind has been scarred with the uncertainty of who she is.

Moving back to her home town, Roanoke Island, Anna is oblivious to the mystery that shattered the island long ago and threatens the reality she knows. It feels as if her father is watching her every step, and perhaps he is, but she feels herself growing a confidence that she should never possess; and Anna is only beginning to realize that she was thrown into a world she knows nothing about.

The novel spins with a mystery that has been brewing for centuries; and with the dual voice of Luke Carsetter, the reader can ride along for the mess that the alchemists created long ago. For when courageously driven Luke meets Anna, he instantly sees though her barriers—but even he is a key to the mysterious secret.

_Secret of the Lost_ is a fresh take on the fictional world and it creates a magical insight to how the lost colony disappeared long ago.

**Be sure to review and let me know you read this :) **

**And please, follow my little steps up there-I need your encouragement! **


End file.
